Past Life - A Bubbline Story
by azala23
Summary: A Bubbline fluffy story. Princess Bubblegum decides to visit Marceline. Supposed to be read while listening to the opening songs.
1. Chapter 1

"We were lovers in a past life,  
>I can see it in your green eyes,<br>Maybe you were one of my wives,  
>In the long lost tribe.<br>There's just somethin' 'bout you I know,  
>Started centuries ago though,<br>You see your kiss is like a lost ghost,  
>Only I would know."<br>-Past Life, Kesha

Princess Bubblegum let out a sigh. What had possessed her to do what she was about to do? She looked up at the house before her, tucked away in a dark cave.

Marceline's house.

She walked to the front door and knocked hesitantly.

"Let yourself in, Finn, I'll be right there!" She heard Marceline call.

Bubblegum opened the door and made herself as comfortable as she could on the red couch before her.

"You guys are super earl-what?!" Marceline stopped, falling backwards a bit when she saw the pink princess sitting on her couch. "What are YOU doing here, Bonnibel?" She regretted the harsh tone of her voice.

Bubblegum winced a bit at Marceline's shortness, but no amount of sass from the vampire queen could stop her from her mission.

"I-I'm here because I've been doing a lot of thinking. And we've been getting so close again, we're finally sort of friends and I thought.." Bubblegum rambled.

"Thought what?" the princess felt Marceline's red eyes scan her body.

"Well," Bubblegum answered properly. "I thought I needed to give you a formal apology. For the past."

Marcy was shocked. She never thought Bubblegum would bring up the past again.

"Bonnie, what even happened in the past? I don't even know what I did. One minute we're happy together and the next you're pushing me away to build your kingdom...dating some cream puff guy.." Marcy spat.

"Marceline, you know I had to keep up a good face, I was trying to become a ruler of a kingdom! I wanted to be taken seriously!"

"And you couldn't do that with me?! Why were you always embarrassed of being with me?" Marceline hissed. Bonnie cowered a bit beneath her rude wording. This wasn't why she came over.

"Marcy, you wanted to explore Ooo, you wanted to travel, you had plans to go discover the world. I had plans to build a kingdom for all of the zombies that scattered the earth-turn them into living candy people. I wasn't going to get in the way of your life. And I was too afraid to let you into mine."

"I could have ruled here with you! I would have still traveled, it's not like you'd need me here 24/7. We were so happy, but obviously I wasn't fit for your perfect plans."

Bubblegum dropped her head. "You fit into my plans, I was just afraid. I'm sorry, Marcy. For the break up, for hurting you, for being the control freak that I was all those years ago. There is no scientific formula for love. I guess it's hard to wrap my brain around."

Marceline's resentment faded into understanding. Bubblegum always had trouble saying I love you. To hear her even bring up love put Marcy in a kinder mood. Bonnie had come all this way to make peace. Maybe it was time for Marceline to put her guard down, too.

"Bonnie, I could have made this one hell of a kingdom." Marceline smiled sweetly. She knew how hard it was for Bubblegum to relinquish control. "Apology accepted, your highness." The vampire bowed.

"No, you can't accept it like that!" Bubblegum exclaimed, hiding a smirk. "I didn't come here just for a truce..."

"Oh?" Marcy's eyebrow shot up. "Then what else did you want?" She teased.

"Marceline don't toy with me, you know I'm not good at this kind of thing." Bubblegum blushed.

"Hah. There's that pretty shade of pink that I love so much." The vampire playfully pinched the princess's rosy cheeks.

Her pinch soon became a hand folded around the side of Bubblegum's face. Marcy pulled the princess closer until their lips barely touched. Marceline then swung Bubblegum around into a passionate embrace.

"I love you, Bonnibel. I have for centuries. And I will for centuries more."

"I...um. I, erm..." Not this time, Bubblegum. "I love YOU, Marceline. I don't know where that puts us but I don't want to lose you again." She buried her head in Marceline's shirt. They then looked at each other and began drifting into a kiss.

"Are we, uh, interrupting something?"

Marcy and Bonnie froze. Standing at the door, with viola in hand, was Jake followed by a confused Finn.

"Uh, Peebles?" Finn gasped.

"Maaaaybe we should come back another time. Finn, didn't we say we'd visit Jake Junior today?" Jake hopped in front of Finn, flailing his limber arms as if they were noodles.

Finn looked at Marceline, then at PB, then at Jake then back at the two wrapped in each other's arms. A knowing smile crossed his once innocent face. He had grown up enough over the years to understand. Suddenly, everything made sense to him.

"We'll come jam another time. See you two around." Finn backed away with Jake in tow.

"I can't believe they almost saw us doing..!" Bubblegum screeched.

"Saw us what? Doing this?" Marcy grabbed Bonnie and pressed her lips to hers. Bubblegum's former stiff body relaxed as she drifted into the kiss.

They both heard a rustle in the bushes outside.

"Bonnie, I think Finn and Jake are spying on us."

The Princess composed herself before diving into Marceline once more.

"Let them."


	2. Chapter 2

There was enough interest in 24 hours, so I decided to make this a full story! Please R&R and beware: lots of fluff.

I do not own Adventure Time, but I'd really like if I did.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"She says you're a masochist for falling for me,  
>So roll up your sleeves.<br>And I think that I like her, 'cuz she tells me things I don't want to hear,  
>medicinal tongue in my ear."<br>-Masochist, Ingrid Michaelson

A small sliver of light escaped from the dark curtains hanging on the window and slipped its way onto Princess Bubblegum's sleeping face, awaking her from her dreams. For a moment, she forgot where she was. She sat up slowly, the arm wrapped around her waist dropped as she rose. Next to her was the normally floating vampire queen, fast asleep. She had stayed the night at Marceline's.

SHE HAD STAYED THE NIGHT AT MARCELINE'S!

She quickly jumped from the bed and began to fix her hair. The Candy Kingdom was probably in disarray with her absence! She couldn't even imagine the panic that must be going on in her palace.

Marceline floated above the bed and let out a yawn.

"PB, what's the rush?" She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Marcy, I have never spent a night away from the castle without proper notice! I have to hurry back, I can't even tell you how important it is that my people know I'm safe!"

"Bonnie, calm down. After you fell asleep, I got a call from Finn. He called up Peppermint Butler and made up some story about you being kidnapped by the Ice King and it'd take all night to get you back."

Bubblegum stared blankly.

"We have some awesome friends, Bonnibel. Come back to bed."

"I have to get back to the kingdom. But I can see you later? Tonight?" PB grabbed Marcy's hands.

"I think we can make that work."

The two shared a goodbye kiss and Bubblegum hurried back to the Candy Kingdom.

"Thank you, Finn.." Bubblegum whispered under her breath.

Finn and Jake were sitting on the grass a few miles from the Candy Kingdom, waiting for the princess's return. They both popped up from their seats and ran towards her.

"Princess, I'm glad we were able to finally save you from the Ice King." Jake winked, roping his loose arms around her.

Bubblegum smiled brightly. "I can't thank you boys enough. But how did you know that I..."

"We just had a feeling," Finn beamed. "We don't just protect you from harm, but also protect your private life. That's what a real hero does!"

"Thank you boys," PB kissed them both on the cheek. "I don't know quite what's going on right now, but anyway you can help while I figure it out is much appreciated."

"Anything for our princess." Finn cooed. "Now, let's get you back before Peppermint Butler has a heart attack!"

Luckily, no one in the kingdom questioned PB's absence. Everything was business as usual. Bubblegum wondered when she'd see Marceline again. They still needed to establish what steps they needed to take next in their relationship. Will they continue to keep this a secret? Should they come out as an official couple? Spending one night together does not a couple make. Bubblegum's head was riddled with questions. They tormented and teased at her, so much so that she could not concentrate on her latest experiment.

"Should I let our love into the light?" She questioned out loud.

"Mistress," Peppermint Butler interrupted. "May I offer some advice?"

"Advice? What advice? What do you know, uh, I mean what do you mean?" Bubblegum tumbled over her words.

"I mean I've learned that keeping something in the dark may feel like the right thing, but being true to yourself will always bring you peace."

"Like you admitting your friendship with Death?" PB snickered.

"That's uh different." the candy man stuttered. "Finn is a terrible liar. I don't know what you were up to last night, but it'll come out. The truth always does. Now, excuse me, princess, I have some work to continue." Peppermint Butler bowed and retreated. Bubblegum was stunned. Of courses Finn couldn't convince her butler, he was too cunning. And Finn is too obvious...such a silly boy.

Perhaps Peppermint was right. Was Bubblegum ready to show the truth? She felt as if her coldness towards love was beginning to thaw and perhaps a chance at love was possible. But if their love were to become open, it had to be in increments. She didn't want anything to surprise those who looked up to her. The more natural the relationship came about the better. And who better to come out to first than Finn and Jake? They'd already seen the two in a compromising position. She'd have to discuss this with Marcy later. For now, she had work to do. Her mind was finally at ease with her new idea.

This could actually work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"You hold me without touch.  
>You keep me without chains.<br>I never wanted anything so much  
>than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.<br>Set me free,  
>Leave me be.<br>I don't wanna fall another moment into your gravity.  
>Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.<br>But you're on to me and all over me."  
>-Gravity, Sara Bareilles<p>

Across the Land of Ooo, the vampire queen tossed and turned in her bed. Even though it was midday, she could barely keep her eyes closed. Did last night really happen? Had the love of her life finally returned to her? Her mind raced with questions. What happens next? Will Bubblegum ever let her guard down? Or will Marceline end up with her heart broken again? The thought of the pain the princess caused put a sour taste in her mouth.

She remembered how her dearest Bonnie broke it off the first time.

"Marcy, I just don't think this is working."  
>"Ya think? You're the one who's dating someone else!"<br>"I'm moving on with my life! I can't keep playing these juvenile games! I have to grow up now! I have responsibilities. This is how it has to be."  
>"Sorry I'm not perfect for your little world. Whatever, Bonnie. Ugh, I'm done!"<p>

Remembering the conversation sent chills down Marceline's spine. After that, she began her travels throughout Ooo. She knew she was really just running from her pain. No matter what she did, Bubblegum always came back into her mind. She dreamed about her at night. She saw her face in the sky during the day. Marceline traveled Ooo like this for centuries. Even getting back into the dating scene couldn't truly erase the memories of her princess.

Would Bubblegum be willing to be open this time? What has really changed? At this point, Marceline wasn't sure if she wanted to risk the pain again. She was under Bonnie's spell-she didn't want to end up a wreck. If she were going to continue to see Bubblegum, there would need to be rules. They'd have to come out. There was no question about it. Marceline needed commitment, and this time she was serious.

Then it was a plan. She'd visit PB's castle this evening and lay down the law. There was no compromising.

That evening, Marcy flew across Ooo straight towards Candy Kingdom. She hovered above the princess's balcony and listened quietly for voices. Everyone in the palace should be asleep by now. She heard nothing, and flew into Bubblegum's room.

There she was. Sleeping softly in her large pink bed. Marceline's heart melted. She'd never admit it, but in the past she'd sometimes watch Bonnie while she slept. She loved to watch her at such a vulnerable state, no walls, no guards. Just a little princess dancing in her dreams. Marcy's determination wavered, like she knew it would, as she made her way towards the princess.

Marceline lied her body next to Bubblegum's, wrapping her in her arms.

"Mm, Marcy?" Bubblegum turned a sleepy head towards the vampire. Marceline just smiled.

"I'm so happy you came," Bonnie cooed, turning her body to face Marcy's, burying herself in her chest. Through muffled words, she said "I thought you weren't going to make it. I was so sleepy."

"Of course I came," Marceline whispered, combing her fingers through Bonnibel's gummy locks. "But, Bonnie, we have to talk. About all of this. About us."

"Yes, talk..." Bubblegum mumbled, falling back into sleep.

"No, Bonnibel, wake up. This is important." Marcy sat up straight in bed. She was surprised at her new found strength. Maybe she would be able to do this after all.

Bubblegum immediately shot up. "I'm awake, I'm awake. You sound upset. What can I do? Are you ok?

"We need to come out."

"That was blatant." Bubblegum's tone became very serious. She was wide awake now.

"Bonnie, I'm not gonna play this game. I don't want things to turn out like they did last time. You hurt me more than I can explain and I can't end up like that again. I know you probably don't want to but..."

"Shhhh..." Bubblegum put a finger to Marcy's lips, "I want to come out, too. But slowly. I don't want any candy people exploding."

Marceline was surprised by Bubblegum's compliance. Maybe she was really ready this time.

"Where do we start, Bonnibel?"

"Easy," the princess pulled Marcy back down to the bed. "Finn and Jake."

Marcy smiled as they cuddled in bed. Right where they belonged.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This chapter has two songs to listen to since it's a longer chapter. It  
>should all make sense. Enjoy!<p>

* * *

><p>"I know I'm not perfect,<br>I know I got issues,  
>I know that I've got a sordid past,<br>And, yeah, some bad tattoos.  
>I'm not a model,<br>I'm not a saint,  
>I'm sorry but I am just not sorry,<br>'Cause I swear and 'cause I drink.  
>Maybe it's about the time,<br>To let all of the love,  
>Back in the light.<br>Maybe it's about the perfect place,  
>To let go and forget<br>About the hate.  
>Love into the light."<br>-Love Into the Light, Kesha

"Something always gets in between  
>It twists and it turns<br>You know that it seems to me  
>Latey I'm so unsure<br>I can't put my finger on it, on it  
>Stange feeling ripping at the seams<br>And I've never heard the sound of my heart breaking  
>Like this before<br>Before there was always something."  
>-Always Something, Lucy Woodward<p>

Bubblegum awoke to Marceline completely under the covers to remove herself from the light in the princess's pink room. Bonnie smiled to herself and slipped under the covers with Marcy and curled up in her arms. She felt like two little girls having a sleep over. Marceline opened her eyes slowly.

"Good morning, Bonnibel." She yawned, putting her forehead to hers.

"Good morning, dear Marcy. Today's the big day. I'm really excited to talk to someone about us. Aren't you?"

Marceline, exhausted, forced a smile. These sleep overs were messing up her sleep schedule. Not that she didn't love it, but she was very tired.

"Princess, I'm so ready so come out. Especially to our best friends." Marcy yawned again.

Bubblegum couldn't contain her excitement. Marceline hadn't seen her quite this enthusiastic about their relationship, well, ever. It gave Marcy some confidence that they were doing the right thing.

"Well what's the plan, princess?"

"I think we should get ready and do our usual chores. We can meet at sunset at Finn and Jake's. I'll call Finn on his special occasion phone and set it all up. It the meantime, let me grab you an umbrella so you can get back to your house safely."

How thoughtful, Marcy thought. But really all she wanted to do was stay right where she was: nose to nose with her princess.

"I have one request." Marceline whispered.

"Yes?"

"Let's just stay. Like this. For a little."

Bubblegum smiled and wrapped her arms around Marecline.

"Whatever you say, my queen."

A few hours passed before Bubblegum couldn't stay asleep any longer. She figured she'd let the vampire rest while she greeted the morning.

Bubblegum threw on a pink dress and put her hair in a long braid. She stepped out onto her balcony.

"Good morning, candy citizens!" She announced. "I hope you each have a wonderful day!"

She heard a roar of good mornings from her candy family. She backtracked into her room to find Marceline gone along with her umbrella. She smiled to herself and exited her room to cloister herself in her lab.

Marceline got to her house and flipped herself above her bed. A little sleep wouldn't hurt. She set an alarm to ensure she'd wake up with enough time to get ready for the evening. She still had her reservations, and until Bubblegum told the boys, she wouldn't let her guard down completely. Marcy drifted into sleep, dreaming of the great things that awaited her.

That evening, the two met in front of the treehouse. Marceline was wearing a red tank with tight leather pants. Bubblegum was in her cutest pink, short dress, bubble skirt included.

"You look beautiful." Bubblegum beamed.

"Thanks, Bonnie. You don't look half bad yourself."

"You ready?"

"I'm ready."

The two knocked on the front door of the treehouse. Jake cracked open the door as his eyes peeped around the corner, looking both ways. He then grabbed the two and quickly pulled them into the house.

"Just want to be sure no ones watching." Jake said

"It's ok, Jake. Thanks for looking out for us, puppy." Bubblegum pet Jake's head softly.

Marceline looked around the room. Finn was sitting on the sofa playing BMO. I guess BMO would be in on the secret, too. Finn noticed the girls and quickly jumped to his feet.

"My two favorite girls," he smiled brightly. "Come sit. Let's talk. What is the special occasion?"

The two girls sat on the couch. Jake made himself comfortable on the chair next to them. BMO sat on the table, listening intently.

"Well," Marceline started. "We just wanted to come to you guys with something important-"

"I'm in love with Marcy." Bubblegum interrupted.

The room went still. Marceline couldn't believe she just came right out and said it. Now who had their guard up?

"Huh. I guess that's why neither of you ever had a crush on me." Finn laughed. The awkward silence of the room broke into a giggle fest.

"So are you two dating?" Jake gave them both goo-goo eyes.

"Well we're not really sure what we're going to do. You see, centuries ago we tried to date but...things got in the way. We just knew this time we had to come out to someone and you're our best friends. It's hard to confine your feelings for someone." Marceline explained.

Finn looked at his feet. "I understand that," he then looked at the girls point blank. "I have to hide my feelings for Flame Princess every day. She no longer feels the same, but I can't shake her from my mind. I tried to casually date around, but nothing really gets my feelings to fade." Finn gulped, as if holding back tears. "I wish I could be as brave as you two: tell her I love her. But it's better this way. She has a kingdom to rule, ya know? But this isn't about me, I'm sorry. I'm just so happy for you both."

PB put her hand on Finn's and squeezed it tightly. She had been in Flame Princess's shoes before. But she didn't want to get involved. There were too many political entanglements that stopped her from giving an opinion. Finn squeezed her hand back. Marceline just smiled at the two. She loved Finn just as much. It was hard to see him hurt.

"We love you, Finn. Just like you're being there for us, we're always here for you." Marcy smiled.

"I know. Now back to you two. What happens next?"

"Ya know, when I saw the sky witch wearing that shirt Marceline gave you, I had an idea you two were once closer than you were expressing. That shirt holds a lot of intimate memories, huh?" Jake looked at Bubblegum as she blushed.

"Yeah. I gave it to her so she could sleep with me even when I wasn't around." Marceline grinned proudly.

"We want to ask you two for your help. We want to eventually come out to Ooo as a couple, but I don't want to put my people into shock. I want to ease into this-do it right this time." Bubblegum explained.

"We can definitely help!" Finn popped up from his chair. "Let's start with who needs to know first besides us." He pumped a fist straight out.

"BMO knows now." The little computer chimed in. "I like it. I think you two are compatible together."

Marcy grabbed BMO and put him on her lap, hugging him gently.

"I think the closest people in your world need to know next. Maybe starting with Peppermint Butler? CinnamonBun?" Jake questioned.

PB twisted her face in disapproval. "CinnamonBun has a new queen to serve. I don't think it'd be right for me to visit the Fire Kingdom."

"Why not? He was one of your closest vassals at one point. Ever since he went to the Fire Kingdom he's become much more aware. I think it'd be good for him to know." Marcy pushed. She wanted any many people to know as possible.

"Maybe I can set up some sort of royal dinner...I don't really mind the fire people knowing. It's not like they interact with us much here." Bubblegum thought aloud. Finn looked back at his feet and she squeezed his hand once more. His sadness broke her heart. "But I think I should go alone on that one. It'd be more of a royal announcement rather than a personal expression of love. I want you to be a part of my kingdom. That's some politics other kingdoms will want to know." PB touched Marceline on the shoulder. Marcy nodded her head in approval. The last thing she wanted was to get involved in kingdom politics. She also hadn't thought that she'd become a ruler of the Candy Kingdom. The thought put a dark feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"I think if Marceline starts hanging out in the Candy Kingdom on the streets with you more, then the citizens will start to get used to her presence after a few weeks. Introduce her to your people. Treat it as if you're just figuring out your feelings, ya know?" Jake said. "I know it took a couple of weeks for you to get used to me and Lady at first, PB."

"Hah, I just wasn't sure what was happening. That's reminds me, I should be the one to tell Lady. She is my rainicorn after all." Bubblegum offered. "Please don't tell her until I do. I should be the one to do it."

Jake frowned. "Well you better hurry up, I don't keep secrets from Lady."

"When you come over tonight, we'll talk to Peppermint Butler." Bubblegum claimed. "I think he'd appreciate it if you were there."

"Who else should we tell next?" Finn excitedly hopped up and down. His enthusiasm was contagious.

"My dad!" Marceline jumped, gaining confidence from Finn's approval.

Bubblegum went stiff. "What?"

"Well, my dad and I are a lot closer than we ever were. I think he needs to know so he can get to know you. Don't worry, he'll love you, he loves anything that makes me happy." Marcy beamed with excitement. "It'll be great! We can have a family dinner in the Nightosphere! Oh my gosh, Bonnie, I've never brought someone to my dad before besides Finn and Jake!" She hugged the still Bubblegum.

Finn and Jake noticed Bubblegum's discomfort. Maybe Finn was too excited. The idea even scared them.

"Marceline, I understand your desire for me to meet your father, but what would my people think knowing I went to the Nightosphere? Your dad once tried to suck the lives out of all the citizens of Ooo. Maybe we should wait on him until later. I'm just not sure I'm comfortable..."

Marceline's face went blank. Her stomach was doing somersaults. PB wasn't ready, she could feel it. This was only the start. There was no compromising. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"You...you don't want to meet the only family I have?"

"Marcy, it's not that, it's just I have to be careful. He is evil..."

"You don't really want to tell anyone, do you?!" Marceline stood up fiercely. "Is this a game to you?! Do you think it's ok to pick and choose who we tell? You want me to rule with you but you won't even tell my damn father?!" She knew she was overreacting, but she couldn't stop the dark feelings bubbling inside her. What was instigating her to explode like this?

"Marceline, no, that's not it, please.." Bonnie begged.

"No, forget the whole thing. It's just gonna wind up like that last time. I'm not gonna let you hurt me again. I've been burnt once, I'm not a fool! I outta here!" Marceline went invisible and presumably left the treehouse.

Bubblegum was stunned. "What...what did I do? I...I don't..." She began to tear up. Finn and Jake never saw the princess cry before.

Before long she was sobbing into Finn's lap.

"What did I do wrong?! I thought I was doing everything right. Why does something always get in between us?" She cried through gulps of breath.

Finn rubbed her head gently. He wasn't sure how to react to his princess in such heart break. But he knew the feeling. Jake curled up on the other side of Bubblegum and wrapped his arms around the two.

The three friends stayed there the rest of night, comforting their princess.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Sunrise hurts as much you.  
>You both come up when I don't want you to.<br>Oh, I can still hear you say  
>That you and I will both be better off this way.<br>These things that I run to,  
>What I put my heart through.<br>Pour me something stronger,  
>Pour me something straight.<br>All these crooked voices, make them go away.  
>I can barely stand up,<br>I can hardly breathe.  
>Pour me something stronger than me.<br>-Stronger than Me, NASHVILLE Cast

Another morning, another day, another night. The hours passed as Princess Bubblegum remained in her bed. She couldn't bring herself to move, every part of her body ached. She told her butler that she caught a cold and was just going to let it "run its course". He didn't say anything, but he could sense the princess's depression. Her curtains blocked out all light as the princess pressed herself into the fetal position. It was day 3 since Marceline broke up with her. She hoped she'd hear from her, but so far all was silent. Finn and Jake stayed away to give her her space. Company was the last thing she wanted. For someone to see her: her hair a mess, dark purple circles under her eyes? The thought was horrible. She was a wreck.

"My lady," Peppermint Butler peeped his head through her door. "Finn and Jake are here to see you. Shall I let them in? Or are you too ill?"

Princess Bubblegum didn't want to see them. But maybe it would help them to see her. She didn't look that bad, right?

She sat up in bed. "Let them in." Her butler bowed and backed up. Finn and Jake walked into her room carefully. It was almost pitch dark if not for the sun attempting to shine through her windows.

"Can we turn on a light, Peebles?" Finn quietly asked.

"Sure." Bubblegum didn't have much to say.

As they flipped the light switch, the princess winced at the light. Her eyes got used to the brightness as the rubbed them.

"I know this is a stupid question, but are you ok?" Finn sat on Bubblegum's bed.

"Of course," she responded in a hoarse voice. It was obvious she hadn't slept much.

"You can be honest with us." Jake pushed.

"Honesty got me in this situation, didn't it?" The princess was monotone.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, princess. Marceline is clearly afraid. We can fix this." Finn was always so optimistic. As usual, his upbeat attitude was exciting. "But you have to be willing to pull yourself out of this bed and do some work. Are you ready to get the love of your life back? Are you ready to stop this pity party and get back to life?" Finn exclaimed. Although the princess knew she wasn't ready, she couldn't say no to her sweet Finn.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough, Finn. I can't stand this feeling. I don't know if I can be rejected again. We might just be better off this way." She sighed.

"Bubblegum. I used to curl up in a ball and sob for hours over you. I know how hard it is to be rejected. But how much do you love Marceline? Enough to risk it again? I know you do. I know you can do this!"

She went silent for a few minutes, looking around her room. Was she ready to put her heart through this again? Marceline did it for her. Now maybe it was her turn.

"Ok...what do I do.." She mumbled.

"First, girlfriend, you need a makeover." Jake laughed as Bubblegum touched her wild hair.

"Hah, I suppose I do..."

"Jake, let's not rush things. Let's tell her the plan first."

"Plan? What plan?"

"Princess, we've devised a way for you to get Marceline back. But you have to trust us. You have to do whatever we say without hesitation, you got it?" Jake delegated.

"Anything.." The princess whispered.

"Here's the plan: we tell Peppermint Butler everything first. He's the one who can get us to the Nightosphere," Finn began.

"The Nightosphere? I still have my reservations about that place." Bonnie interrupted.

"You promised you'd do anything. So listen: we go to the Nightosphere, and you ask Hunson for his blessing. Once you have that, you make the formal announcement to the Candy Kingdom, we'll make sure Marceline will be around to hear it. You tell her you spoke with her dad, and boom! You win her back!"

"Finn, I'm not sure that plan will work.

"Bonnie, listen to us!" Finn finally snapped.

"Ok ok. Go get Peppermint Butler."

"I've been here the whole time, m'lady." Her butler removed himself from the shadows. "I've known what's been going on since you first created me. I was just waiting until you chose to tell me. It isn't my business to pry. But I can help you in any way."

"Can you take me to the Nightosphere? Directly to Abadeer's castle?" she begged.

"Not looking like that, I can't" he joked.

Bubblegum smiled and Jake brought over a set of make up and a comb. Finn hopped up from the bed and went directly to her closet. He scrambled through the closet until he pulled out a floor length pink, strapless dress. He smiled as he handed it to her. Bubblegum beamed with happiness. She had to make it up to Finn. Maybe when she went to Fire Kingdom...

The boys all left the room to let the princess prepare herself for her first trip to the Nightosphere.

Meanwhile, Finn and Jake would take care of Marceline. They knew she was just as miserable as Bubblegum. They knew the could get her to the Candy Kingdom if they begged. She owed them one after all.

The boys took off, leaving the princess to take care of business.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'd walk through hell for you.  
>Let it burn right through my shoes.<br>These soles are useless without you.  
>Through hell for you<br>Let the torturing ensue.  
>My soul is useless without you"<br>-Walk Through Hell, Say Anything

Bubblegum watched as Finn punched the air while Jake taped it on his camera. The princess sat in the tall, red chair uncomfortably. They were in the Nightosphere, awaiting Hunson Abadeer's return.

"Does it usually take this long?" PB fidgeted in her seat. "We've been here almost an hour."

"Chillax, Peebles! Abadeer is a cool dude. A little crazy, but cool. Just relax and remember why we came here." Finn back-flipped in the air and stuck his landing perfectly.

"Want a banana?" Jake offered, giggling under his breath.

"Uh. No." She stared blankly. Her eyes ran the course of the room. A specific picture on the wall caught her eye. It was of Hunson, Marcy, and who was, assumably, Marcy's mother. She looked like a regular human- thick black locks, a long face, round, bright eyes. She looked quite a bit like Marceline. They definitely had the same shaped eyes. Was her mother a mere human? Did Hunson Abadeer once fall in love with a HUMAN? Maybe he could learn to love Bubblegum.

"Ah, Finn and Jake! I'm so glad you're not dead yet!" A distinct voice called. Hunson had arrived.

"ABADEER!" Finn cautiously but playfully punched him in the arm. "Glad you could see us today!"

Abadeer's eyes fell onto Bubblegum from across the hall.

"Finn, Jake...what have you brought me today?" He cracked his neck around in a complete circle as to look at the princess. "Royal blood? Who are you, trespasser?" His head spun around as he spider crawled down the corridor and placed himself right in front of PB.

"Uhh this is Princess Bubblegum!" Jake ran over.

"And it's important that you not kill her!" Finn chased after.

"Oh? Why not?" Abadeer put his face closer to Bubblegum's as if to look deep into her soul. He sensed her power, and thirsted for her darkness.

"Mr. Hunson Abadeer," Princess Bubblegum stood up, "my name is Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, ruler of the Candy Kingdom. And your daughter and I are in love."

"Whaaaaat? My daughter doesn't know what love is, she's still just a child!" Abadeer dismissed. "What is your reason for entering my realm, princess?"

"I told you. I love Marceline and I want your blessing. I know how much it would mean to her if I came here. You're the only family she has and she looks up to you." PB remained diplomatic.

"Hm." Abadeer pondered. "You're being serious, candy child." He peered deep into her eyes, as if to read her thoughts. "Yes, yes, I see. I love my Marcy and I want her to be happy. I once long ago fell in love and it didn't end well. But if she wants to give it a try, who am I to stop her? You seem...fit. But you cannot get my blessing until I give you something." He crawled on the ceiling, making his way towards a back room. Finn and Jake gave PB a thumbs up. Bubblegum was still uneasy. This all seemed too simple.

Hunson returned with a necklace in hand. It was a golden heart shaped pendant with a large red stone in the center. Bubblegum clicked it open to find a picture of Hunson and Marceline in the heart frames.

"This was her mother's locket," Hunson's voice was serious, almost somber. "She left it for me to give to Marceline's love to give to her. Your family will be in this pendant." He removed the pictures in it and put them in his pocket. He handed the locket to Bubblegum, and he put both hands on her shoulders.

"Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, I approve of you dating my daughter. I will not kill you. Please give her the necklace and come back to see me soon. I can show you around the Nightosphere next time." The dad eagerly said. A dad. That's all Hunson Abadeer really was. A loving dad.

PB nodded her head.

"Thank you, Mr. Abadeer. I'll make sure Marcy gets this. And thank you for your blessing. It means...it means a lot to me." She smiled.

"We best be getting back," Finn interrupted. "It's been nice hanging at yo place, Abadeer! Thanks for having us. We'll come back around soon." Hunson evolved into a horrific monster and began exiting the room.

"Goodbye boys, Princess. Happy living!"

Bubblegum shivered with fear watching the monster leave. She can't believe she did it! She actually got his blessing!

All that was left was to get Marceline back.

And how hard could that be? Bubblegum had a lot of work to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"You see the smile that's on my mouth  
>It's hiding the words that don't come out<br>And all of my friends who think that I'm blessed  
>They don't know my head is a mess<br>No, they don't know who I really am  
>And they don't know what I've been through like you do<br>And I was made for you."  
>-The Story, Brandi Carlile<p>

"So let your heart, sweet heart,  
>Be your compass when you're lost<br>And you should follow it wherever it may go.  
>When it's all said and done<br>You can walk instead of run  
>'Cause no matter what you'll never be alone.<br>Never be alone"  
>-Compass, Lady A<p>

It had been a full week since Marceline and Bubblegum had ended it all. But the princess had made huge strides during that short amount of time. Now, it was time to put it all together.

Marceline sat in her room, strumming her bass guitar.

"I lost you on my own accord  
>So here I sit and weep<br>The pain like the stab of a sword  
>I just want you to keep"<p>

She sang to herself quietly.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. For a moment she perked up, hoping the mystery guest was her beloved Bubblegum. She floated down the stairs in a panic and flung open the door.

"Oh, Finn, Jake...what are you doing here?"

-

"You guys, can we just go back to my place? I really don't feel comfortable going to the Candy Kingdom yet." Marceline floated along with the boys. Finn and Jake told Marcy that a candy person had accidentally painted his house a nasty shade of red. They needed her help to make the house white again. They knew Marceline often thought with her gut: it was hard for to say no to a good meal. Deep down inside, however, Marceline felt like she'd be seeing Bubblegum. It gave her a sense of excitement and longing. But it also put her stomach in knots. What would happen if she did see her? Would it be awkward? Or would they rekindle their love? Marceline wasn't sure how she felt about anything anymore.

As they approached the Candy Kingdom, Marcy felt as if she was being played.

"Guys, is there really a house that needs sucking?" She asked

"Marcy, just trust us." Jake smiled.

Marceline began to get nervous. Something was definitely up.

They entered Candy Kingdom to find all of the citizens lining the streets. Crunchy, Mr. Cupcake, Starchy, they were all present and waiting for Marceline's arrival. As soon as they saw her they all began to cheer and dance.

"Wha-what's going on?!" Marcy said.

Suddenly, Bubblegum emerged from the crowd. Marcy could see a small golden item shine in her hands. If not for that piece of gold, Marceline would have ran out of the kingdom right then and there. But she knew what it was: it was her mother's locket. She recognized the red gem in the center of the heart pendent. She felt hot tears rush to her face. She ran up to Bubblegum, knowing exactly what this meant.

"You visited my dad?!" Marceline cried, putting her hands on top of the pendant in Bubblegum's hands.

"I did more than that the past week. I went to multiple kingdoms, made a formal announcement to all of the princesses, told the candy citizens, and went to the Nightosophere and received the approval of your terrifying father." PB laughed. "Finn helped me win him over. Apparently since I wasn't being killed, it meant I was liked. I told him we were in love and he gave me this to give to you as a token of his blessing," she held up the lovely locket. "I went through a lot to get it."

"Bonnie..." Marcy backed away slowly, holding up the locket in evening sky.

"I really hope you forgive me or I'm gonna look really dumb to all the other kingdoms...haha..ha..." Bubblegum laughed hesitantly.

Marceline pursed her lips. "I should be the one apologizing. I overreacted then I didn't know how to come forward and apologize. I thought I wrecked everything for sure."

"Hush. I want you to meet the candy people," Bubblegum turned to her people. "Citizens of Candy Kingdom: I'd like to introduce to you Marceline the vampire queen, my girlfriend."

The candy folk once again cheered in approval, dancing in the streets. Bubblegum was still so pleased with how everyone had taken the news. All this time she worried people would shun her or lose respect for her, but instead people only loved her more. Their princess had finally chosen a suitor. Peppermint Butler beamed with happiness-he had always worried about PB's love life. Now, there was nothing to worry about. He knew Marceline would take care of her.

Marceline was stunned. She had never had so many people at once cheer for her. She put the necklace around her neck and grabbed Bobnie's hands. "I'm so sorry, Bonnibel. I love you."

"I love you too, my queen."

The two shared in a kiss as the kingdom roared in approval.

"Let's celebrate!" Finn yelled.

"Wait," Bubblegum interrupted, "I have one more surprise. But this one's for you, Finn."

Finn's face went blank. "What?"

Emerging from inside the castle was Flame Princess, but she looked different somehow. Her skin didn't glow quite as brightly, her hair was down and flowing almost as if it were real hair instead of a flame.

"Hi, Finn." She blushed.

"Over the past few days, I've been running some experiments on FP." Bubblegum explained. "I was able to separate her toxic elemental matrix from the rest of her body while keeping her emotions in tact. She's a bit cooler now, but still possess great power. Not nearly as much, of course."

"Flame Princess...what are you..?"

"Princess Bubblegum came to the Fire Kingdom to make her announcement about Marceline," Flame Princess walked towards Finn. "She then explained to me that you still love me, Finn."

"I mean, erm, it's just.." Finn stuttered.

"Finn, I've always loved you. But my responsibilities kept me from pursuing a long distance relationship. But I was inspired by Bubblegum and Marceline's bravery. I gave up my extreme power for you. So I could do this." Flame Princess grabbed Finn's hands. It hurt, but not nearly as much. It almost felt...good.

"Flame Princess, I love you. I can't believe what you gave up for me. I don't even know what to say."

"Let's not say a thing." FP pulled Finn into a kiss. It was warm and burned. But it happened, and nothing exploded. Bubblegum smiled brightly knowing her experiment was a success.

"Let's grab all these happy couples a celebrate at Lady's!" Jake exclaimed.

"How about we invite everyone?" Marceline smiled. "Let's show everyone our love."

"Yeah!" They all yelled enthusiastically.

That night, kingdoms united as people all through out Ooo gathered to celebrate the love in the world.

"I love you, Bonnibel." Marceline held PB close.

"I love you, too, Marcy."

The two spent the whole night together. And the next night. And the next night. And the next.

The End.


End file.
